The time spent apart
by Opal the beast
Summary: T to be safe. What would happen if just after the death of Stoick Toothess just up and felt Hiccup. What if Hiccup thought he was never coming back. dealing with the death of his father and the lost of his best friend in such a short amount of time what will Hiccup do.
1. The morning

**HTTYD**

First fanfiction I have ever written, hope you like it :)

This story takes place just after the second movie.

It was the wee hours of the morning the sun was still a few hours from rising. The fires in the great hall have been out for only a few minutes. Only a young Viking was sitting in the hall. He had a half-empty mug of mead, though it wasn't his first. He has been trying to drown his sorrow in mead for days. The people of his village have kept out of the great hall, as to not disturb him for the better part of a moon cycle. His friends have tried everything to get him out, but he just stares at them blankly. His skin has become nearly transparent from the lack of sun. The only person who could get him to eat had been Gobber, without him the young Viking would have starved by now. His father had died at the hands (paws) of his best friend of many years Toothless. His father Stoick had died a week before he dissented into this depressed state.

One moon cycle ago

It had been a few days after Toothless became alpha and Hiccup Chief. Hiccup had been so busy trying to get the village back on its feet after the tragedy of losing it long time Chief and the devastating attack of Draco Bloodlust, that he hadn't had the time to properly grave his father. He woke up to the sun shining in his eyes which was very strange as his nightmares of the weeks past would have woken him in the middle of the night. He sat there almost sadly, he didn't want to be up he just wanted to go back to sleep, he wanted to sleep for the rest of his life. Yesterday he had worked so hard that he couldn't even dream, which he was silently thankful for. The village had needed his undivided action for what seemed like forever to him. "Toothless…" he said with a hushed voice from crying himself to bed for days.

Toothless came to him almost immediately with some water in a mug for him. Toothless had gotten used to Hiccup needing water in the morning. The first morning after Hiccup became Chief Toothless had never seen him so sad, he had seen him cry sure. But never truly morn. This was very new for him. Dragons morn but not in the way humans do. Humans are much more vocal about their saddest while dragons mostly morn in silently. Toothless truly wanted to help his friend for so long as Hiccup needed him, but he felt something calling for him deep in the forest of berk. It started as a quiet sound just loud enough to hear, but not it felt like someone was screaming in his ear and he had to know what it was.

"thanks, bud" Hiccup said sounding much better, but instead of getting up he went back to sleep hoping to catch up on the hours of sleep he lost from nightmares. Toothless saw this as the perfect opportunity to find where the noise was coming from. By noon Astrid came in to check in on Hiccup hoping to find him tinkering in his workroom, only to find him still in bed asleep. She stood in the doorway debating with herself whether to wake him up or not. She decided that it would be for the best if she did. As she walked to his bed she noticed the absence of Toothless. "Hiccup? Are you awake?" she said as she put her hand on his shoulder. He moved to face her as he groaned with pain and tiredness. Astrid looked at him with concern as he sat up with huge pick bags under his eyes. With the best smile, he could muster.

"I am now."

"how are you doing?"

"I'm ok, just tried"

She wasn't buying it, she put her hand to his head to check his temperature. He was a little warm but not enough to worry her. "I don't think so," she said jokingly, "Toothless" Hiccup called out for him wanting some back-up. Only to realize he wasn't there. He looked to Astrid to see if she knows where he was, she looked back with the same face. He got up as fast as he could, putting on his prosthetic carelessly. He all but ran to the door hoping Toothless was just outside the hut. His prosthetic coming off as he ran down the stairs, luckily Grobber had been coming up them coming to check on him. He got the breath knocked out of him as he caught the young Viking. "Whoa, there boy what's your hurry?" He said looking at Hiccup trying to read his face only to find that he looked scared. "Huff…. Huff… Toothless is gone I don't know where he could be" He said looking hopefully up at the older Viking "He probably just went to have a nap in the forest Lad," Grobber said as he voicelessly told Astrid to pick up Hiccups leg. "Don't worry about it lad," he told him as he helped the young Chief back up the stairs to the hut. "He'll be back by nightfall" "Thanks Grobber but I still want to go looking for him. He hasn't used his wings in a while and I don't want him to get sore" This time it was Astrid that spoke up "We'll go looking for him if he's not back by tomorrow morning. But for now, you need to eat something and get ready for the rest of the day properly".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I might post more of this tonight but this is what I have that I'm happy with for now. Sorry about it being so short.**

 **Toothless's encounter**

Toothless traveled through the forest all day, the sound became nearly impossible to stand. He felt like his eardrums were going to explode. "WHO IS DOING THAT!" He yelled in his native tongue to the apparent emptiness. Immediately the sound stopped, he was as equally thankful as he as scared. As it was getting dark and he wanted to find the source of the sound before Hiccup got too worried about him being away for so long. He looked at his surroundings for any marks that something that could make such a loud and long noise would surely leave. He was on an on top of a slope near the base of a mountain, the trees were thick in this part of the forest. There were a lot of bowlers around. Seeing nothing Toothless called out more gently this time "I'm sorry I just want to know where that noise came from." He said to himself more than anyone else. He started a bit when he hears a small chirp from in-between a large boulder and a mountain. Peering in Toothless saw a small watermelon sized, blue with purple dots coming up from the bottom completely disappearing at that top of the egg. Toothless looked around in hopes of seeing a parent but instead, he saw the tip of a wing under a huge boulder that must have fallen in the battle. He looked back to the egg and the rock it was behind the soil near the rock had recently been overturned. Toothless looked back to the egg with the sadness on his face. The poor orphan had known that its mother died and was crying out in sadness or pain from the cold. He Immediately tried to move the boulder but couldn't. The sun had set it was getting cold fast. The poor egg stated its cry once more. Toothless balanced his options and decided to make a plasma blast near the egg to warm it. "You're okay I won't hurt you," He whispered in-between the bowler and mountain to the egg. Which claimed it Which calmed the egg but Toothless could still feel the sadness and pain in their heart. All night Toothless tried to free the egg from its cold cell. Digging, clawing, and biting he was doing everything short of a Plasma Blast in fear of rolling the large stone onto the orphaned egg. By midnight he thought it would be best to try to get some help from his friends in the village, but as soon as he walked away he heard the most bloodcurdling scream from behind him.

Toothless turned around to see a glow from where the egg was held. He rushed over to see a dragon trying to fix its head in the gap between the stone and the mountain. Toothless quickly pushed the dragon off the crying egg. Toothless and the strange dragon rolled down the hill fighting all the way. Toothless had the upper hand catching the other dragon off guard. As they reached the bottom Toothless got his first real look at his opponent. He was just a few meters longer than Toothless, but he was much slimmer. The dragon was mainly silver with a light green underbelly. his body looked similar to an eel but with sim legs and large wings. It was unlike any dragon toothless had seen. The pair of dragons circled sizing the other up as the rain started falling slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

 **Hiccup**

It was nearing nightfall and Hiccup was truly on the edge of his seat hoping for Toothless to come through the doors of the great hall. He sat at the end of a huge table facing the doors, watching the world turn dark as both nightfall and clouds turned the sky black. Astrid and Gobber had tried all they could to get him to eat something, Gobber had even made him his favorite food. Which he only picked at not eating any of the wonderful stew. So, there he sat in the great hall talking with the heads of the village and what they think needs to be done before winter truly sets in. He hadn't been listening for a long time now he just sat there blankly facing the door. He heard bits and pieces of the convocation sure. "…. the crops…not enough food... silos are gone" but he didn't care about it because he was lost in thought. The wind blew the doors open with a loud thud waking him up from his trance. Astrid had noticed this and took his hand in hers making him jump even more. "Hiccup he'll come back, just trust him" he turned to her but said nothing. She could see the smallest glimmer of a tear in the corner of his eye. She took him to a quieter part of the hall. Making sure that he could still see the door. "what if he doesn't come back" he said barely loud enough for Astrid to hear, "what if he never comes back…. he is the alpha dragon now." Astrid opened her mouth to tell him that he was being silly and that Toothless could do that from the village but she was interrupted by Hiccup "What if I don't want him to come back" He said looking at the floor. Astrid was in shock of what she just heard. Hiccup not wanting to see Toothless she couldn't believe it. Hiccup still looking at the floor said, "If he wants to leave like that after everything that happened, maybe he shouldn't come back." he said trying to stay strong. He wiped his eyes before the tears could fall and stood up. He walked to the door of the great hall and exited without looking back. He walked to the forge without so much as acknowledging the rain. By the time he got the forge, he was soaked. He went to the back of the large building and sat down on his usual seat. Hiccup immediately went to work on a new greenhouse project for fresh crops all year round. He knew that it wouldn't be a sufficient food source for the whole village, but he needed to keep his hands busy and his mind off of his father and Toothless. After a day of sulking, he wanted to do something at least a little bit helpful even if it's not in the near future he needed to feel useful. He knew that he was working himself to the bone if by just the number of times Astrid has told him, but he could also feel himself getting thinner.

 **Astrid**

Back in the great hall, Astrid told Gobber what had just happened between the pair of young Vikings. His face was mostly sympathetic and understanding, but in the corner of his eyes, Astrid could see worry. "I should go look for him," she said heading for the door, Gobber stopped her "No reason to, I know where he is" she looked at him in confusion "He's working in the forge on some new project. Something about heating a house with the sun…. I don't understand it." "Then I'll just go ask him" She went out the door without a moment's hesitation. She ran in the rain but soon slipped down the hill barrelling towards the sea.


End file.
